El príncipe, el mago y el amo del juego
by TomoyoD.Shimon
Summary: Sia es una chica que vive en un mundo de por si extraño, pero la llegada de Fran lo vuelve aun mas extraño. Ahora ella y sus amigos se han metido en un embrollo ¿Guardianes? ¿Un doctor manipulador? ¿Un príncipe, de donde ha salido un jodido príncipe?, ahora ella y sus amigos deben ayudar a Fran a regresar a donde pertenece. Crossover de varias series.
1. Prologo

**Hola, bueno creo que debemos explicar un poco esta historia. **

**Mokona: Sera un crossover de varias series combinado con oc.**

**Tomoyo: ¡Eso es muy raro!**

**Mokona: ¡Pero si será súper divertido porque las chicas podrán decirnos que personajes de otros anime quieren incluir!**

**Tomoyo: Sin dudas, pero deben tener en cuenta de que aquí los guardianes serán exclusivamente 7 (Esta vez se seleccionaran pocos Oc). Podrán ser Hombres o mujeres.**

**Mokona: También deben de saber que nosotros escogeremos que llama tendrán sus Oc, sin embargo ustedes pueden elegir una pareja DE CUALQUIER anime, ya sea shojo, shonen o ¡lo que se les ocurra! (solo deben de especificar en qué serie sale por si Tomoyo ni yo la hemos visto).**

**TyM: ¡Al final se encontraran con la ficha por si les interesa! Disfruten la lectura. **

**.**

**.**

Hacia una noche fría de noviembre, las gotas de lluvia caían como finos diamantes sobre la pequeña ciudad de Balys. No se podía ver a nadie en ninguno de los alrededores sin embargo había un joven tirado en medio del puente; su ropa parecía sucia y sangraba un poco de la cabeza.

― ¿Estás bien?― una mujer de cabellera azabache que recién transitaba por ahí se detuvo indagando si el jovencito estaba "vivo". Al no recibir respuesta lo tomo entre sus brazos girándolo boca arriba, lo sostuvo por unos momentos acariciando sus cabellos verde menta, hiso con sumo cuidado su flequillo hacia atrás analizando la herida en su cabeza. Sin dudas le habían dado un golpe causando un traumatismo.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras ella lo cubría con su paraguas y cuidaba de él, esperaba que pronto despertara para poder ayudarlo.

― Tienes la edad de mi hermano ¿sabes?, aunque él no es tan lindo como tu― trato de matar el tiempo hablándole, aunque sabía que era evidente su inconsciencia.

― ¿¡Quién eres tú!?― acababa de despertar repentinamente, arrojándola hacia atrás con brusquedad ― ¡Eres una bruja! ¡Una bruja!― hablo poniéndose de pie para señalarla acusadoramente.

― Eres un maleducado, yo solo te estaba ayudando― objeto ella moviendo la mano frente a su rostro.

― ¿Dónde estoy? Ya se eres una bruja malvada que me secuestro.

― ¡De ninguna manera! Estabas aquí tirado en medio del puente, con esta llovizna.

― Insinúas que me quede tirado a propósito, como si me hubiera pasado al…― no pudo terminar su oración por que acababa de notar que su cabeza estaba sangrando.

― Tranquilo― pidió ella acercándose a él, tratando de detener el sangrado con la manga de su suéter ― Vamos al hospital, ahí podrán curarte.

― Eres una bruja.

Ambos caminaron por todo el boulevard, ninguno de los dos decía nada a pesar de que estaban muy juntos compartiendo el paraguas.

Él chico parecía perdido en sus pensamientos (si es que los tenia). Ella se preguntaba mentalmente porque estaba haciendo aquello, pero al verlo comprendía que le parecía un joven frágil y un tanto perdido.

Llegaron al hospital pasados treinta minutos, al entrar el de cabellos verdosos no podía dejar de ver todo el lugar, era blanco chillante, con un aroma el cual no estaba seguro si le desagradaba o no.

― Disculpe señorita, este chico se cayó a unas calles de aquí y se abrió la cabeza ¿podrían atenderlo?― pregunto la pelinegra a una hermosa enfermera.

― Claro― la enfermera lo tomo de la mano cuidadosamente conduciéndolos a una sala de espera repleta de pacientes con diversas emergencias. ― Por favor esperen a ser atendidos.

Dicho esto la enfermera se marcho de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo. Las pisadas de sus tacones resonaron en el pasillo atrayendo la atención de los pacientes los cuales observaban con molestia como se alejaba.

― Y… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?― pregunto ella mientras veía su móvil.

― No lo sé.

― ¿Por qué estabas ahí tirado?

― No se― se encogió de hombros y una mirada melancólica se empezó a asomar por sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.

― ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Recuerdas eso?― cuestiono de nueva cuenta pero esta vez tomando ligeramente su mano ― Si no recuerdas está bien.

― Creo que… me llamo Fran.

― Mi nombre es Sia, iré a buscar un medico que nos ayude, tengo miedo de que te pongas peor― hablo levantándose de de la silla rápidamente ― Por favor no te muevas, no quiero tener que buscarte por todos lados. ¿De acuerdo Fran?

Fran asintió mientras ella se marchaba, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ella era todo lo que conocía, todo lo que tenia y eso le resultaba bastante triste.

Sia camino por los pasillos buscando un doctor que se viera lo suficiente amable y que pareciera estar desocupado, fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se toparon rápidamente con un joven doctor que se encontraba dentro de un consultorio con una enfermera de cortos cabellos castaños. Ella se acerco pegándose a la puerta con toda la intención de tocar, pero se dio cuenta de que la enfermera parecía estar derramando un par de lagrimas y aquel doctor sostenía su mirada rojiza sobre de ella con una sonrisa sínica dibujada en su rostro.

― Que me gusten las mujeres no significa que me gustes tu― escucho decirle a la castaña lo que le provoco un llanto mayor y que esta saliera estrepitosamente del consultorio llevándose Sia un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

― A veces las personas son tan simples que resultan aburridas― comento el doctor mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, su cabellera negra cubría un poco sus orbes, era condenadamente guapo y aquella sonrisa sínica solo lo volvía un poco mas tentador ― ¿Se te ofrece algo?

― Si doctor― hablo dando un respingo al sentir aquellos ojos sobre ella ― Mi amigo tiene un golpe en la cabeza y no recuerda nada de lo que le paso.

― Debió ser un golpe muy fuerte― afirmo el pelinegro señalando que debía llevarlo con su amigo.

Ambos caminaron hacia la sala de espera donde momentos antes estaban reunidos, en cuanto entro pudo ver a Fran que seguía sentado en la misma posición y la misma silla en donde ella lo dejo.

― Fran ven.

― Sia, ¿Quién es este?― hablo con una voz monótona que no le había escuchado y que sin embargo sorprendió un poco al peli verde pues no sabía que hablaba normalmente con ese tono de voz.

― Es el doctor que te va a coser la herida― explico tomándolo de la mano para conducirlo hacia un pequeño consultorio.

― Masaomi-chan ¿podrías trabajar en lugar de fingir que trabajas?, hay un sinfín de personas haya afuera y si no los atendemos seria negligencia médica― El doctor llamo la atención a un rubio que se encontraba jugando con su móvil encima de una camilla.

― Esta bien Orihara-san― Hablo saliendo del consultorio para al fin cumplir su labor como residente.

― ¿No es muy joven para ser tu novio?― Cuestiono con mirada burlona mientras que Sia se sonrojaba hasta la punta de las orejas.

― Me gustan mayores, le gustan jóvenes ¿Algún problema?―bufo con molestia afilando sus ojos verdes pero sin perder aquel tono monótono.

El doctor alzo una ceja con un dejo se asombro para casi de inmediato empezar a suturar la herida, esperaba cuando menos un gesto de dolor por parte de aquel jovencito, sin embargo lo único que obtuvo era aquella mirada fría bien puesta sobre él, definitivamente aquellos dos podían llegar a ser interesantes.

Sia se giro rápidamente antes de ver aquello, no soportaba ver la sangre y menos las agujas era algo que le aterraba de sobre manera.

― Estoy bien― Hablo lentamente Fran tratando de no moverse mucho per lo suficiente para alcanzar la mano de la chica.

― Lo sé pero quiero vomitar…― su vista empezó a nublarse, sentía que el piso bajo sus pies se movía y a cada segundo le parecía escuchar las voces mas y mas lejos de ella.

La joven se desvaneció al instante, Fran trato de moverse para atraparla pero el doctor rápidamente lo aparto atrapándola antes de que esta llegara al suelo.

― No te muevas, aun no termino de coser la herida― ordeno con seriedad levantando a la chica para colocarla en una de las camillas.

― ¿Sia, está bien?― cuestiono un tanto preocupado.

― Si, solo que me parece que le asquean estas cosas y también parece ser que ella tiene una presión muy baja.

El doctor Orihara se apresuro a suturar la herida pues tal parecía aquel chico estaba totalmente impaciente para correr al lado de la mujer inconsciente. A sus veinte cuatro años ya había visto muchos accidentes, peleas familiares, dramas entre parejas… pero era la primera vez que veía a un chico de dieciséis años ser traído al hospital con amnesia por una chica de veintiuno, aunque no la recordaba estaba claramente preocupado cada esto en su rostro gritaba quiero que este bien. A veces no entendía a los seres humanos eran muy ordinarios, otras por el contrario le resultaban interesantes como aquella pareja, que se llevaran cinco años de diferencia le llamaba la atención.

― Sia

La mencionada empezó a escuchar su nombre con un poco de claridad, aquella vos era aterciopelada, al escucharla era como si sus oídos fueran acariciados por suave seda, por un momento deseo siempre escuchar aquella voz.

― Señorita ¿está bien?

Ahora escuchaba una voz suave y burlona, que le provocaba levantase y callar aquella boca que parecía tan altanera y engreída.

― ¿Qué paso?― alcanzo a preguntar mientras lentamente se incorporaba.

― Te desmayaste por la sangre y al ver como cosía las heridas― concluyo el médico dándole un pedazo de algodón bañado en alcohol que aprecia ser el objeto utilizado para hacer que volviera en sí. ― Bueno yo ya termine aquí, es hora de irme.

― Gracias doctor…

― Orihara, Izaya Orihara

.

.

.

.

Mokona: Bueno este fue un pequeño prologo donde conocieron a tres de los personajes principales que harán de todo esto un caos, como ya habrán notado la ranita que llego de la nada será el que desencadene la bola de acontecimientos que se avecinan.

Tomoyo: Así es pero necesitamos los amigos y futuros guardianes de Sia.

MyT: Sin más aquí les dejamos la ficha.

**Nombre: - Edad: - Apariencia: - Personalidad: - Habilidades: - Arma: - Animal** (no serán cajas porque estos los personaje los podrán invocar sin necesidad de estos objetos): - **Gustos: -** **Disgustos: - Extras:-** Pareja (como ya dije puede ser de CUALQUIER anime o manga, en este mundo los chicos de KHR convivieran con muchos otros mas). **Ropas:** (porque luego decimos que usan vestidos y pues resulta que el personaje es chico (?)


	2. Hogar

**Tomoyo: ¡Hola! les traemos un nuevo capítulo.**

**Mokona: ¿Tan rápido?**

**Tomoyo: Pues claro, es para que sepan en qué clase de Fic se están metiendo aquellas que nos enviaron un Oc**

**Mokona: ¿En uno muy divertido?**

**Tomoyo: Raro más bien o.o**

**TyM: Disfruten la lectura.**

.

* * *

*****Hogar*****

* * *

.

.

— ¡¿Qué clase de lugar es este?!— Exclamo Fran en cuanto salió del hospital, ahora que lo notaba las nubes estaban totalmente grises, había estado lloviendo desde que entraron al edificio y no aprecia que fuera a cesar pronto y sin embargo aquellas nubes parecían moverse. —Parece como si… arriba hubiera.

— ¿Algo?

—Si— Fran suspiro profundo hasta que su vista se topo con algunos chicos que caminaban con extraña rapidez por la acera de enfrente. — ¿Por qué corren?

—Date prisa, nosotros también debemos correr— Sia tomo la mano del peli verde —Se que no eres de por aquí Fran, pero debes de saber que en ciudad Balys siempre llueve porque en este cielo viven Dragones de agua y su magia afecta bastante el clima. Suelen atacar a las personas por eso no hay nadie en la calle y los que salen de sus casas es solo por emergencias.

— ¡¿Qué?!— alzo la voz el peli verde casi tan fuerte que resonó hasta los cielos, aquellos jóvenes que apenas iban a unos metros de distancia se echaron a correr pues sintieron que el tono de voz usado era una alarma de ataque.

—M-maldita sea— mascullo Sia tomando su mano con mayor fuerza —Ahora si Fran, vamos a correr.

Un gran dragón empezó a descender del cielo estremeciendo sus alas con furia haciéndolos caer al suelo. Agito las alas elevándose nuevamente rompiendo los cables de luz que se posaban por encima de las calles.

—Sia, quédate atrás— el peli verde alzo su mano al cielo el cual empezó a despejarse haciendo que el dragón pudiera verse con suma claridad.

—Fran, arriba— apunto hacia la izquierda donde dos dragones mas se veían a la distancia.

— ¿Puedes pelear?, ¿hacer algo?— le cuestiono mientras lanzaba un ataque de rayos que impactaban al dragón.

—No. ¡Claro que no! Para eso existen asociaciones en diferentes ciudades como la seguridad civil y las iniciadoras que capturan gasteas, La organización Hellsing que extermina vampiros y ghouls y diferentes tipos de asociaciones de exorcistas a lo largo del mundo.

—No juegues… ¿Es enserio?— bufo Fran saltando por encima de uno de los dragones apareciendo de la nada un gran bloque de hierro que dejo caer encima de la cabeza de este provocando que se fuera hasta el suelo. — ¿Quién se encarga entonces de los Dragones?

—Los dragón slayers por supuesto.

Al decir estas palabras se observo como un gran destello surgía de entre los cielos haciendo retroceder al otro par de dragones que descendían con gran rapidez.

—Rugido del dragón de sombras— se escucho un fuerte estruendo y luego un chillido que hiso que uno de los dragones volara lejos de aquellas personas. Un chico de cabellara oscura y ojos rojizos se posiciono por encima de unos edificios lanzándole una mirada a la pelinegra.

— ¡Garra del dragón blanco!— Alzo la voz un rubio escandaloso que impactaba de lleno en el tercer dragón para casi de inmediato este mismo recibiera un ataque similar del pelinegro.

— ¿Son caza dragones?— Cuestiono Fran con su voz monótona de siempre mientras que Sia parecía tener los ojos en blanco por lo que tenía enfrente.

—Claro que lo somos no vistee o q…— se quedo en silencio mientras los ojos se le saltaban — ¡Tu solo derrotaste ese dragón!, ¿eres un nuevo Dragon slayer?

—Realmente no, pero ustedes dan pena.

— ¡Oye!, nosotros solo ahuyentamos dragones de la ciudad y los derrotamos si la situación lo amerita— argumento rápidamente el rubio.

—Además los dragones de tipo agua son los mas débiles— complemento el azabache quien ayudaba a levantarse a la chica.

—F-Fran tal vez seas un mago y no lo sepas— Hablo Sia reincorporándose por completo. —Una persona normal no derrota dragones ni seres que usan magia, o seres mitológicos.

—A menos de que tengan una fuerza sobre humana— intuyo rápidamente el caza dragones.

—Sia, ¿de dónde sacaste a este niño?

—Me lo encontré tirado y ahora es de mi propiedad.

— ¡No puedes adueñarte de las personas!

—Fran, ¿verdad que eres de mi propiedad?

—Si~~

—En fin, Rogue, Sting tengo que irme ¿podrían encargarse del desastre que hizo Fran?

— ¿A dónde vas Sia?— Le cuestiono el dragón de sombras haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—No nos digas que otra vez estas saliendo con Fay— el rubio se cruzo de brazos lanzando un suspiro, a veces su amiga hacia muchas tonterías como volver con el señorito gobernante de la ciudad.

—No. Estoy saliendo con Fran ¿no ven?

—Tch. Regresa a casa, mañana pasare por ti para ir a la universidad— bufo Rogue en tanto se arremangaba la camisa.

—Sí. También dile a Soleil-chan que pasare por ella para ir juntos.

Acto seguido Sia tomo la mano de Fran retomando el camino que habían decidido en primer lugar.

.

* * *

.

—Y…— soltó Fran en cuanto ya se encontraban a una distancia prudente de lo que había pasado — ¿Todo es siempre así de escandaloso?

—No que va, hoy es un día bastante tranquilo— ella le sonrió mientras le indicaba que debían dar vuelta en la esquina.

— ¿Podrías explicarme?

—Bien, te explicare un poco más acerca de ciudad Balys. Como en este lugar ahí dragones existe un empleo para personas que pueden utilizar magia, son gremios de magos que se encargan de preservar la paz en la ciudad. El gobernante de este lugar se llama Ashura y su hijo Fay, son quienes ubican los gremios de magos en cada región cercana. Digamos que Balys es el hogar de los magos del mundo.

— ¿Cómo conoces a los magos?— cuestiono alzando una ceja mientras que sus ojos se volvían pequeños puntos totalmente negros.

—Son muy populares por aquí, después de todo hay siete dragon slayer en la ciudad y todos son muy conocidos. No hacen muy bien su trabajo y siempre terminan destruyendo cosas pero son los encargados de mantener los dragones de agua a raya. — Soltó para detenerse con brusquedad en lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa de dos pisos posicionada entre dos enormes rascacielos.

— ¿Es una broma?

—No. Es mi casa y cállate.

Fran guardo silencio, la casa parecía que se desplomaría con el más ligero tacto, todos sus sentidos le decían que era una pésima idea entrar. Tal vez debería salir corriendo, pero no sabía a dónde ir entonces… en fin la casa no se veía tan mal.

— ¡Ya llegue!— Alzo la voz la pelinegra colocando el paraguas sobre una vasija dispuesta para el mismo. Se quito el suéter arrojándolo hacia el sofá mientras se recostaba sobre este.

—Sia, que bueno que llegas. Escuche que hubo un desastre en la zona sur y me preocupe por ti— Hablo una chica de cabello corto cuyo color era de un rojo escandaloso, sus pechos se balancearon de un lado otro pues lo único que la cubría era un top negro con un estampado de leones que jugaban con una pelota y unas pantaletas de arcoíris.

—Estoy bien— Sia soltó el aire al sentir que la pelirroja se abalanzaba encima de ella cayéndole encima —Aunque ¿sabes? Estuve en ese lugar.

— ¿Qué?, ¿no te paso nada?— soltó con algo de angustia sentándose sobre el estomago de la pelinegra, sus ojos lima se clavaron con firmeza en los orbes castaños de su amiga.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien— hablo tirando de uno de los piercings de la chica.

—Auch, no hagas eso.

—Tú no te portes tan empalagosa cuando un chiquillo nos está observando.

Ambas chicas se giraron a ver como el peli verde solo las observaba con detenimiento como si quisiera sacar una fotografía mental de aquello en tanto un pequeño hilo de sangre escurría por su nariz hasta toparse con una sonrisa estúpida que ocupaba todo su rostro.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Nope sempai~ ustedes son unas pervertidas.

La pelirroja salto del sofá y con gran agilidad coloco al chico entre sus brazos al borde de asfixiarlo con sus pechos.

—Es muy lindo, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

—Me lo encontré tirado y ahora es nuestro.

—Genial. Ya hacía falta alguien que pudiera saciar mis bajos instintos— sus ojos resplandecieron como dos estrellas y un aura sombría inundo a Fran, no sabía si sentirse afortunado o si tenía que salir corriendo de aquel lugar. —Mentita, vamos a bañarnos juntos— Tal vez se pudiera quedar otro rato en aquella casa, a fin de cuentas no tenía nada de malo.

—No— bufo Sia lanzando un libro que golpeo la cabeza de la chica.

— ¡No me digas que ya le echaste el ojo!, ¡es tan mono!... ¡Vamos a donde lo encontraste a ver si no encontramos otro!

—Soleil Habandia, compórtate.

—Sia Rosembert, haber pensado eso antes de traer a un chico a vivir con dos jóvenes fogosas y deseosas de amor— soltó acariciando el pecho de Fran.

— ¡Ve y sacia tus instintos carnales con Sting Eucliffe, que para eso es el fácil de la ciudad!— chillo esta mientras tomaba la mano de Fran alejándolo de Soleli.

— ¿Te encontraste con Sting?— sonrió satisfecha la pelirroja

—Si, dijo que mañana pasaría por ti para ir a la universidad.

—Te dije que caería— soltó levantándose del suelo mientras caminaba hacia el comedor tomando una manzana de las que estaban dispuestas en un gran tazón.

—Yo nunca te lo negué.

—Y dime, ¿Rogue ya cayo con tus "encantos"?— Dio una mordida a la manzana dirigiendo su vista verde lima hacia las cortinas blancas que ondeaban con ligereza por el viento.

—Eso parece.

—Sempais~ ¿podrían explicarme?— Fran las observaba sentado en la alfombra con una mueca de disgusto más que evidente, él era el hombre responsable a cargo, bueno desde ese día lo era.

— ¿Ves esta casa en medio de esa gran ciudad?— cuestiono la pelirroja dando un último mordisco a lo que quedaba de la manzana. —Esta casa nos la dejo nuestra maestra Michelle K. Devis, antes de retirarse, estamos en la ruina y la casa a punto de ser incautada— lanzo el resto de la fruta por encima de su hombro cayendo con precisión en el pequeño cesto de basura.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con los dos idiotas?

—Como ya te dije solo hay siete dragón slayers en la ciudad y son catalogados junto con los gobernantes como las personas de mayor poder— argumento Sia quitándose los zapatos.

—Pero yo puedo luchar contra dragones, entonces yo las puedo ayudar ¿no?— Su voz monótona sonó un poco comprensiva.

—No es tan fácil, para poder pertenecer a cualquier organización en esta ciudad o cualquiera, necesitas contactos— Argumento rápidamente la pelirroja retomando su lugar junto al chico.

—Estamos haciendo que los dos "idiotas" recomienden a Soleli para entrar a uno de los gremios y así ganar dinero. Ya que yo falle con el hijo del gobernante. — Sia lanzo un suspiro recostándose sobre el sofá —Necesitamos mucho dinero.

— ¿Sempai~, entonces eres una maga?

—Realmente Sia y yo tenemos otra clase de habilidades. Ninguna de las dos es proveniente de esta ciudad y por ello somos de los habitantes que llevan una vida normal.

Ambas se pusieron de pie abriéndose campo hacia la planta alta donde Fran las siguió después de que estas así se lo indicaran. Al subir la escalera se observaron tres puertas, se acercaron a la primera la cual estaba pintada de diferentes colores con una gran estampa en el centro que decía "CDM" con un corazón, y a su alrededor decorado con lo que parecían ser fotografías de espectáculos circenses.

Fran se quedo de pie frente a la puerta observando una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules la cual vestía un leotardo en tallado de colores pastel, sujetaba fuertemente su trapecio mientras un hombre de traje estaba de pie junto a ella.

—Es guapa ¿no?— le cuestiono Soleli abriendo lentamente la puerta en tanto el peli verde asentía —Era mi madre.

—Bien Fran, ya que eres de nuestra propiedad y vivirás en esta casa debes de aprender cual es nuestra manera de trabajar— tomo la palabra Sia empujándolo hacia adentro de la habitación la cual parecía de una chica normal, cama, librero, escritorio, portátil, todo parecía estar en orden a excepción de unas cuantas prendas que se encontraban por el suelo.

—Preparada Mentita, esto que veras decidirá con quien vas a trabajar de ahora en adelante— soltó la pelirroja activando un interruptor en la pared. Los estantes así como la cama se giraron por completo mostrando una vitrina repleta de armamento.

—Sempai~ eres una caza recompensas— los ojos de Fran una vez más se volvían puntitos negros mientras sacaba una ramita de su bolsillo para empezar a dar golpecitos a lo que parecían ser unas botas propulsoras.

—Nope, nope, nope. Soy una caza vampiros.

— ¿También hay vampiros en la ciudad?, llegue a un lugar muy problemático.

—Claro que no los hay, solo llega uno rara vez y es exterminado p-o-r m-i.

—Más bien los asalta y les quita lo que traigan de valor— puntualizo Sia desactivando el interruptor para guardar el armamento.

—Entonces usas todas esas armas para combatirlos. Eres muy genial sempai~— Hablo Fran poniendo las manos en su boca como si fuesen un megáfono.

—Realmente esas armas me las regalo nuestra maestra y solo las tengo de colección, mis poderes son mas divertidos— Soleri sonrió y con una velocidad sobre humana ya estaba sujetando a Fran por la espalda en tanto con uno de sus dedos hacia flotar a Sia por encima de sus cabezas. —Mira, mira, se le ven las bragas. Siempre le han gustado de estilo muy sexy.

—B-bájame— Bufo la pelinegra tratando de taparse con su propia falda. Pero sin éxito pues el peli verde ya estaba a punto de necesitar una transfusión sanguínea.

— ¿Verdad que mis poderes son geniales?, y además…— de la nada una Mamba negra adulta empezó a materializarse alrededor de la pelirroja —Ella es Mora y es algo así como mi otro yo.

Sia descendió con lentitud haciendo la señal de que había sido suficiente la muestra de sus habilidades.

—La sempai es impresionante~

—Claramente Mentita y aun te falta ver de lo que soy capaz— hablo orgullosa

Salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la segunda puerta la cual era de un color oscuro con letreros de "aléjese" y "peligro".

—Eres peligrosa sempai~— murmuro Fran con una sonrisa sínica que sin querer se le dibujo en el rostro.

—Más de lo que te imaginas— soltó con una mirada burlona abriendo totalmente la puerta. A primer impresión era un lugar bastante desordenado, la cama parecía ser el guardarropa y junto a la portátil tazas de café y colillas de cigarrillos. Las paredes aprecian forradas de grandes libreros, una de las repisas mostraba fotografías alineadas en perfecto orden desentonando con el resto de la habitación.

— ¿Quiénes son?— cuestiono Fran al ver una mujer pelinegra junto a un hombre rubio, quien atribuyo rápidamente serian los padres de Sia.

—Es mi madre y mi padrastro. En la foto de al lado somos Soleli, nuestra maestra y yo. Y el resto son de algunos de nuestros amigos de la infancia— se apresuro a abrir un baúl que se encontraba a los pies de la cama el cual estaba repleto de cuchillos de plata, algunos convencionales y otros con una forma irregular.

—Esto se va a poner ardiente— Soleli tomo unas gafas de sol dispuestas sobre un peinador antiguo.

Sia cogió un par de cuchillos lanzándolos con rapidez hacia unas dianas de tiro acertando en el blanco. Los cuchillos sirvieron como receptores de dos grandes descargas que fluyeron a través de su mano, las cuales impactaron en las dianas desintegrándolas en el proceso.

—Sempai~ ¿eres algo así como pikachu?— Cuestiono Fran dando un golpe con el puño en su palma.

—Claro que es como pikachu, pero con tetas— soltó Soleli mientas se comía las patatas fritas que sacaba de un mini bar.

—Eso soy, pero con cuchillos y claro también esto…— un pequeño dragón apareció de la nada como minutos atrás lo había echo aquella Mamba negra. —Este es un dragón de una raza extinta que mi padrastro me obsequio. Su nombre es Damin.

—Ahora Fran, ¿Cuáles son tus poderes?— cuestiono la pelirroja mientras salían de la habitación.

—Bien pues creo que es este— todo se lleno de niebla, la visibilidad era poca dando la impresión de que las dos se encontraban en un sitio bastante amplio —Sempai~ ¿están impresionadas?— el suelo empezó a moverse mientras que todo se envolvía en llamas, un gran dragón y así mismo una gran serpiente surgieron de entre el fuego dispuestos a atacar.

—Mentita, joder, eres un mago.

—El mejor mago que he visto en la vida— Soltó con un quejido al sentirse asfixiada por el fuego.

—Lo lamento— Fran hizo desvanecer todo acercándose a la chica —Pero, puedo quedarme con ustedes ¿no?— Pregunto a la usuaria del trueno haciendo que esta lo abrazara de inmediato seguida de la pelirroja.

—De ahora en adelante estarás con nosotras— Soleri le dio una gran sonrisa —Vamos te quedaras en mi cuarto para hacer travesuras, pero no le digas a Sia.

—Te estoy escuchando— hablo con un tic nervioso en el ojo. —Te quedaras en la habitación que pertenecía a nuestra maestra.

—Sempai~ Yo quería dormir con usted.

.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¿Hola?— se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

—Lulu-chan ¿Cómo estás?— La voz de quien llamaba era burlona y un tanto fría.

— ¿Quién habla?

—Soy digamos que… tu mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

—No sé de qué habla, ¡así que no trate de tomarme el pelo!— Alzo la voz un tanto molesta despagando su móvil del rostro.

—No es una broma, ¿sabes mi querida Lulu-chan? Digamos que hoy conocí a un jovencito con magia muy extraña, tal vez sea aquel que tu organización está buscando.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso?— su voz cambio de tono por uno realmente impresionado. Después de toda aquella información era meramente confidencial.

—Saber eso, obtener tu numero privado, saber a qué te dedicas como civil y donde estas ahora mismo. Dime ¿Qué dice la escuela de veterinaria?… Tengo muchos contactos mi querida Lulu-chan.

— ¿Cuánto quieres por esa información?

—Digamos que te va a costar… por el momento dirígete de inmediato a ciudad Balys, estoy deseando reunirme contigo Lulu-chan.

La llamada fue cortada por el pelinegro quien lanzo una gran risotada mientras observaba con detenimiento aquella casa la cual desentonaba con toda la cuidad.

—Este mundo necesita diversión.

.

.

* * *

.

**Tomoyo: Que emocionante ya presentamos a la primera Oc *w***

**Mokona: Claramente pues la mejor amiga de Sia, se conocen de toda la vida.**

**Tomoyo: Así es y claramente ambas descienden de personas jodidamente interesantes ewe**

**Mokona: Así son todos los personajes muy interesantes *Q***

**TyM: ¡Dejen sus comentarios, que la locura necesita apoyo!**


	3. Todas las Verdades son: Mentiras

**Mokona: Estamos muy felices con sus comentarios.**

**Tomoyo: ¡Nos alegra que les gustara el capitulo anterior!**

**Mokona: Sip eso hace que nos surja la inspiración más rápido –w-**

**Tomoyo: Eso parece *u***

**TyM: ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**.**

* * *

*****Toda la verdad es: Mentira*****

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sia se encontraba en un lago cuya agua era de un total azul, como aquellos ojos que no recordaba de quien eran. El paisaje era maravilloso entre lirios blancos y belladonas de distintos colores. A unos cuantos metros de distancia podía divisarse un pequeño puente de madera en el cual una mujer se encontraba observando lo profundo del lago.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Apenas unos años y ya no te acuerdas de mí— Bufo con una sonrisa sínica mientras su cabellera dorada era ondeada por la brisa.

—Maestra…

—Recuerda Sia, les deje un regalo en la casa.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la llegada de Fran a la ciudad Balys, todo había transcurrido de manera favorable y conforme al plan de aquellas dos chicas, logrando que los dragón slayer recomendaran a Soleil para entrar a uno de los gremios más importantes de toda la región "Fairy Tail".

—S-i-a— Le llamo la pelirroja sentándose con brusquedad sobre las piernas de la azabache. — ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Soñé con Michelle— soltó con un suspiro haciendo a un lado los cabellos de su amiga. —Prepárame un café, tengo que salir de inmediato.

— ¿A-adonde vas?— Soleil dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de su maestra dirigiéndose hacia la cocina a preparar el café.

—Debo de contactar con "ella"— Sia dio un golpe con algo de fuerza sobre la mesa de centro.

— ¡C-con Cassio!— alzo la voz seguido de un estruendo de la taza contra el suelo.

—Sí, ya va siendo hora que las tres nos sentemos a discutir sobre las pertenencias de Michell que se encuentran en el sótano, ese par de valijas nunca han sido abiertas y ya va siendo hora— Explico poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la puerta; tomo una bufanda de color negro, su paraguas y una bolsa que colgaba de un pechero —Lleva a Fran a comprar algo de ropa y lo que sea necesario, toma el dinero que esta sobre mi cómoda. Soleil…

—Dime— la pelirroja llevo las manos a su pecho, no le gustaba para nada la mirada que tenía su compañera.

—Cuídate mucho y cuida de Fran— Acto seguido Sia azoto la puerta.

.

* * *

.

—Mira, mira Mentita, ¿a que es lindo ese gorro?— Cuestiono la pelirroja en cuanto entraron a una de las boutiques de un centro comercial.

—Sempai~ ¿no es peligroso estar afuera?— se mostro desinteresado pero sostuvo aquel gorro de color negro con unos ojos de rana bordados al frente.

—Nope, ahora que pertenezco a un gremio… digamos que tengo unos cuantos privilegios— soltó para lanzarse encima del peli verde haciendo que se pusiera el gorro —Te queda tan lindo, ahora vamos al probador para elegir algo de ropa y así puedo verte des-nu-do

—Dime, ¿Por qué Sia salió sola?

La cara de Soleil palideció de inmediato, aun se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado hacia un par de años.

—Escucha Fran, se que debes estar preocupado por Sia, pero ella estará bien. Por ahora lo que debemos hacer es compra…— No pudo terminar pues una sirena empezó a sonar mientras que un mensaje llegaba a su móvil con unas cuantas coordenadas. —El deber me llama Mentita, toma el dinero, compra lo que quieras.

Sin que Fran pudiera objetar vio como la chica salía corriendo, algo le decía que se traían un asunto entre manos, después de todo era la primera vez que veía a aquellos ojos verde lima llenos de desesperación.

.

Una chica de largos cabellos purpuras caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial, llevaba un peinado complicado de coleta alta y un trenzado en forma de mariposa donde esta se ataba. Se le veía un tanto tensa y molesta sin razón particular. Se dejo caer en una de las bancas fuera de una boutique pues aprecia estar realmente fastidiada.

—¡Ho!— Exclamo en cuanto vio lo que parecía ser el chico más lindo que había visto jamás, estaba justo ahí del otro lado de la vitrina, se puso de pie pegándose al cristal devorando al chico con sus orbes Zafiro con toques de un color bermellón. Dio un par de golpes al escaparate tratando de llamarle la atención, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar para poder hablar con él.

—Hola— soltó sin más posicionándose frente a él. Fran la observo detenidamente; bajita un poco rellenita y con unas tetas...

—Eres lo que la sempai define como: _una acosadora_— bufo dándose media vuelta para alejarse de ella, ya tenía bastante con una pelirroja que quería robar su virginidad y que llegara otra a querer hacer lo mismo, ¡No! Fran no era así, el sabia que él era todo un caballero, sin capa y sin caballo, un tanto pervertido y mal pensado; pero virgen.

—Claro que no— espeto inflando las mejillas sujetándolo de la manga de su chaqueta. —Es solo que eres lindo y me gustan las cosas lindas.

— ¿Soy una cosa?— ladeo la cabeza con sus ojos vueltos puntitos negros.

—Anda, ven conmigo prometo tratarte bien.

—No— Fran siguió su camino con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca, esa chica le daba la impresión de violadora potencial.

—Vamos, dejare que me digas Onee-san~, pero debes de tomar en cuenta que solo serás mi mascota— sonrió al imaginarlo con un traje de neko y sirviéndole como secretario.

—Nope— Fran salió corriendo y a su vez la chica tras de él.

— ¡Soy una señorita no me hagas seguirte!— Fran se limito a seguir corriendo dirigiéndose al área de cafeterías, en medida que se fue acercando pudo notar en una de las mesas a alguien que sin dudas le desagradaba.

— ¡He Lulu-chan!— Interrumpió llamándole a la chica deteniéndose esta en seco. Fran se detuvo girando a verlo, instintivamente sintió la necesidad de protegerla.

— ¿Izaya Orihara?— Pregunto ella y el susodicho asintió. —Me hizo esperar más de una hora su llegada— el rostro de la chica cambio por uno más serio y maduro el cual hacía valer los 20 años de edad que tenia.

—Se me presento una emergencia— se excuso extendiendo la mano hacia ella y esta a su vez extendía un portafolios. —Veo que ya se conocieron, entonces aquí termina mi trabajo… Nos vemos Lulu-chan y me parece que ya no te volveré a ver Fran-chan— Izaya retrocedió sobre sus pasos en tanto la peli purpura se quedaba anonadada y el oji-verde totalmente desconcertado.

—Por cierto— el azabache se giro con lentitud al tiempo que llevaba su móvil al rostro —Captúralo antes de que las otras dos chicas se enteren.

.

* * *

.

—Princesa ¿Cómo estás?— cuestionaba una voz burlona desde el otro lado de la línea.

—No tan bien como me gustaría…— La voz de Sia se descompuso como un lamento.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Le paso algo a Soleil?— el hombre se escucho angustiado.

—Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Escucha, por ahora tengo muchos problemas debido a que un integrante de mi equipo esta desaparecido— esta vez fue él quien lanzo un suspiro —Nos está dando una gran cantidad de problemas.

—Entiendo…. No te preocu…

—Ven

— ¿Qué?— Sia abrió grandes los ojos llevándose una de sus manos a la boca.

—Lo que escuchaste, toma tus cosas, a Soleil y Cassio. Si algo malo pasa yo…

— ¿Nos protegerás?—espeto ella ocultando sus ganas de reír.

—No, idiota. Solo las quiero tener cerca para poder darles un entierro.

—Ya eres todo un hombre ¿no?

—Y tú sigues siendo la misma idiota. Ahora trae tu trasero aquí donde pueda vigilarte, no te perdone la vida para que otro te la quite.

—Llevare también a un amigo.

—Lo castrare— puntualizo. Su voz sonó amenazante y un tanto retorcida.

—Entonces será amiga— La llamada se corto. La azabache se encontraba en medio de un parque, la llovizna caía sobre ella empapándola por completo. A su lado el paraguas que llevaba se encontraba totalmente destrozado y a sus pies el cuerpo inerte de una mujer.

—Voy a protegerlos, aunque me cueste la vida.

.

* * *

.

— ¡Detente!— exigió Lulu lanzando balas hechas a base de las gotas de lluvia, dragones empezaron a descender del cielo mas estos no la atacaban en ningún momento.

— ¿Por qué me atacas?— cuestiono Fran sin perder su tono monótono esquivando cada uno de los ataques sin devolver ninguno.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Eres un fugitivo!— Grito ella impulsándose por el aire —Estamos en mi elemento, no te resistas porque yo seré quien se lleve la victoria.

Uno de los dragones rugió con poderío creando un fuerte torrente que impacto contra uno de los edificios de la cuidad.

— ¿Bajo qué cargos?— el rostro de Fran se mostro impaciente, tal vez había una pista de su pasado y quería saberla.

—Ese guante que llevas puesto y ese anillo pertenecen a mi organización "Night unreal"— bufo molesta alzando su mano la cual corto la lluvia convirtiéndola en cuchillas.

—Te equivocas…— Fran negó, de alguna forma sabia que eso era mentira.

La chica perdió la compostura pues en el fondo sintió que su tío era llamado un "mentiroso". Lanzo un chillido que atrajo mas dragones hacia la ciudad, salto por encima de estos cayendo con agilidad en uno de ellos. Sobrevoló el cielo con poderío en tanto Fran seguía corriendo, no quería enfrentarse a ella.

— ¡Vas a morir!— los dragones rugieron al unisonó creando un mega torrente que descendía con gran rapidez hacia donde estaba el peli verde.

—Rugido del dragón de fuego/aire/sombras/luz— cuatro chicos acababan de aparecer frente a Fran, aquellos dos inútiles acompañados de un peli rosa y una chica de cabellos azulados.

— ¿Estás bien?— la voz de la chica era dulce y su pecho plano.

—Si~

— ¡Fran!— la voz de Soleil rápidamente atrajo su atención, se giro observando cómo llegaba la escena en compañía de una voluptuosa rubia.

—Sempai~ no sabía a dónde más ir— El peli verde se encogió de hombros al notar que había llegado hasta su hogar.

— ¡Estoy encendido!— alzo la voz el chico de cabello rosado lanzándose hacia uno de los dragones.

—Wendy encárgate de la derecha, Rogue tu a la izquierda— grito el rubio recurriendo rápidamente a un plan.

— ¡Son unas molestias!— Lulu alzo la voz con furia mientras los dragones impactaban a los magos sin ninguna capacidad de defenderse. —Realmente no son rivales.

— ¡Natsu!— se escucho el grito de la rubia atrayendo rápidamente la atención de Lulu sorprendiéndola al notar que ningún dragón había podido darles a las dos chicas y a Fran.

—Lucy, aléjate.

—Soleil-chan, es peligrosa— lloriqueo retrocediendo un poco.

—Fran si es necesario usa tu magia, mientras no lo sea mantente al margen por favor— ordeno la pelirroja dirigiéndose a la otra chica. Con uno de sus dedos hizo descender el dragón que Lulu tripulaba y con una velocidad sorprendente llego hasta ella.

—No me subestimes— Lulu dio un golpe impactando el rostro de Soleil.

—Ni tú a mi— la pelirroja regreso el golpe sin embargo este había sido bloqueado con gran facilidad, abrió grandes los ojos, nunca nadie había quedado sin un hueso roto con uno de sus golpes.

—El agua es mi mejor amiga pero veo que no la tuya— hablo lanzándola hacia atrás en tanto ordenaba al dragón ascender al cielo.

— ¿A dónde vas?— Soleil uso sus poderes deteniendo el dragón haciéndolo caer con brusquedad

— ¡¿Qué?!— La peli purpura lanzo un quejido de sorpresa cuando impacto en el suelo.

—Escucha vamos a pelear en tierra si no te importa.

— ¡¿Por qué he de hacer lo que tú me pides?!— alzo la voz arrojando aros al suelo, de inmediato se reincorporo con una sonrisa triunfal —Cual sea tu habilidad yo acabare contigo — Bufo mientras los aros flotaban creando fuertes ondas sonoras que desorientaron de inmediato a todos los presentes, una vez mas Lulu lanzo un par de esferas —Disparen— de ellas rayos láser salieron con precisión hacia donde se encontraban Fran y Soleil.

El humo parecía cubrir todo el lugar no podía observarse nada, ni a nadie. A los pocos segundos todo empezó a disiparse pero las llamas ardían a pesar de la intensa lluvia.

— ¿Están bien?— Cuestionaron los dragón slayer que acababan de reincorporarse por completo.

—Si~— Fran se coloco en frente de todos haciendo una barrera

—No se metan en esto— pidió Soleil saltando frente a Lulu.

—Pero…— trato de interferir Lucy mas fue cayada por Natsu.

—Es su pelea— puntualizo mientras se volvían simplemente espectadores.

—Pueden venir todos contra mí, no tengo problemas con eso— sonrió autosuficiente.

—Hablas mucho— soltó molesta la pelirroja lanzándola con fuerza hacia atrás impactándola contra la pared de la casa.

—Esto estorba — con un chasquido de dedos uno de los dragones rugió reduciendo la casa a solo escombros, los ojos de la pelirroja se pusieron en blanco, quedando totalmente estática.

—T-tu…— Murmuro perdiendo un poco la compostura y con una velocidad impresionante le dio un fuerte golpe clavándola en el suelo.

—Justo en mi trampa— espeto la peli purpura con una risotada en tanto un dragón la devoraba a la pelirroja por completo.

Un rayo surgió de entre las nubes impactando al sequito de dragones —Has hecho un desastre en nuestra casa— Aquella voz sonó fría y esos ojos se veían vacios.

—Se propagan como insectos— comento graciosa en tanto tomaba posición de ataque. —Estoy contra la violencia en vano, así que; si me entregan a Fran con gusto me marchare.

— ¿Por qué quieres a Fran?— cuestiono por encima del cadáver de uno de los dragones, mientras un golpe destrozaba la dentadura de este mostrando a Soleil.

—Es información clasificada.

—No existe la información clasificada, solo idiotas que no saben hacer su tarea— hablo con voz sebera sin quitar sus orbes castaños de encima de la chica — ¿Por qué quieres a Fran?

—Porque es un ladrón, solo eso diré— coloco sus manos en posición vertical lanzando hacia Sia un gran torrente de agua.

—Eso me suponía— bufo esquivando el ataque y lanzando un cuchillo que atravesó a palma de la peli purpura. —Lucifernia Lulabell, trabajas para Lucían Voro de la organización "Night Unreal".

—No interfieras con la captura de un criminal— esta vez lanzo dos cuchillas redondeadas de color rojizo.

— ¿Criminal?— No hiso nada para esquivarlas pues el ataque fue detenido con un solo dedo de Soleil. —"Night Unreal", es una organización encargada de capturar magos para robar sus poderes.

— ¡Eso no es verdad, mi tío es el dueño de esa organización!— alzo la voz molesta tratando de invocar otro dragón.

—Eso no sirve— murmuro Soleil con la voz quebrada y los ojos llenos de tristeza.

—Estas siendo utilizada— Sia se abrió paso hacia ella lentamente.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Piensa ¿Cuántos de esos "criminales" han sido enviados a prisión?, simplemente "desaparecen". — Trato de explicar Soleil.

—Nosotros no te exterminaremos, nunca fue nuestra intención hacerte daño pero Fran es nuestro y no puedo dejar que te lo lleves— lanzo un cuchillo más que atravesó el abdomen de la chica seguido de una fuerte descarga que la dejo en el suelo.

—Mi t-tío no pudo hacer eso— su voz se corto derramando apenas unas lagrimas.

—Toma—la pelirroja se acerco a ella dándole un teléfono celular —Estoy muy enojada contigo, así que devuélvelo después… cuando no quiera asesinarte— Soleil camino hasta los escombros de la casa cayendo de rodillas frente a esta.

— ¡Maldición!— grito con frustración golpeando el suelo. —Todos nuestros recuerdos reducidos a nada.

—Todavía estamos juntas— Sia la abrazo por la espalda fuertemente.

—S-sia… ¿estás llorando?... T-tu nunca…

—No. No estoy llorando, es la lluvia.

— ¡Tío!— se escucho el grito desesperado de Lulu — ¿Por qué?— su llanto era evidente y aquellos gritos de dolor calaban hasta la medula. — ¡Yo siempre fui útil!, no me abandones por favor… ¡Yo no soy una traidora, solo he falla…— sus lamentos cortaron su voz —¡No quiero morir!— grito con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Morir?— Lucy se cuestiono llevando ambas manos a su boca.

—Cuando una organización de ese tipo falla una misión, el subordinado es tomado como traidor pues no necesitan gente débil con ellos… así que son desechados como basura y mandados asesinar por miembros más fuertes— explico Rogue lanzando un suspiro.

—No solo eso, ahora debemos llevárnosla como prisionera pues ha destruido la ciudad por completo— esta vez tomo la palabra Natsu.

— ¡Las encontré!— alzo la voz Fran y todos pusieron simultáneamente los ojos en él. El chico arrastro un par de maletas hasta las otras dos mientras sostenía algunos papeles en su mano libre.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Soleil limpio sus lagrimas observando pendiente.

—Sus recuerdos— Fran extendió las fotografías que encontró hacia ambas chicas las cuales lo abrazaron de inmediato.

— ¿Qué son las maletas?— cuestiono Sia soltándose del agarre.

—Son un par de valijas blindadas que me parecieron valiosas sempai~ seguro que tienen dinero ¿no?

—Son las maletas de Michell— Los ojos de Sia se abrieron como platos al notar que una tenia rota la cerradura.

—Gracias al cielo, Michelle aun vela por nosotros— el rostro de Soleil resplandeció y sus ojos brillaron con denominación de billetes.

Sia respiro profundamente abriendo la valija. —Esto es…

— ¡Basura!, ¡maldita Michell solo nos dejo armas viejas y pasadas de moda! Cuando muera y la vuelva a ver te juro que voy a…

—Son las Teigus que fueron robadas del imperio hace 200 años

—¡Voy a besarla!

— ¡No, no entiendes!— Sia lanzo un grito mientras serraba con brusquedad la valija.

—Son las legendarias Teigus— hablaron los dragón slayer al unisonó mientras su cabeza procesaba la información.

—Joder, joder— La respiración de Sia se agito de sobre manera —Lulu— le llamo acercándose a ella, esta aun se mantenía llorando en el suelo, sin preguntar su opinión la tomo de la mano levantándola de inmediato —Soleil toma las valijas, Fran sirve de algo y usa tu magia para aparecer algún transporte y Lulu… corre.

Los cuatro chicos se echaron a correr lo más rápido que podían en tanto Fran se dedicaba a aparecer un Dragón. Los magos de Fairy Tail salieron lentamente de su asombro tratando de seguirlas.

— ¡No aparezcas un dragón! Aparece algo normal— ordeno la pelinegra para que de inmediato el dragón fuera un choche.

— ¿Por qué corremos Sia?— cuestiono la pelirroja subiéndose al auto.

— ¡Porque ellos son magos que trabajan para los gobernantes de Balys!, ¡la posesión de una de estas Teigus implica que te den sentencia de muerte en cualquier parte del mundo! ¡¿Por qué coño crees que fueron destruidas?!— bufo acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Soleil conducía.

— ¿Por qué la trajimos a ella?— esta vez tomo la palabra Fran apuntando a la chica la cual se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su blusa.

—Lulu— Sia le llamo con la vista perdida en la autopista.

La chica hiso un "hmm" en señal de que la escuchaba.

—Se que te sientes sola ahora que tu tío y la organización te han dado la espalda. También se que te estarán buscando para asesinarte y llevarse a Fran. Sin embargo de ahora en adelante nosotros cuidaremos de ti y tú de nosotros. Jamás volverás a estar sola ¿entendido?

.

* * *

.

— ¿Cassio?— la voz en el teléfono se escuchaba alegre.

—Allen, ¿Eres tú?— La rubia dejo su pincel sobre el caballete observando su pintura.

—Quien mas— rio divertido al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga.

—Aun no te perdono Allen Walker, mira que te fuiste sin decirme adiós— la chica chasqueo la lengua en señal de molestia.

—Tengo que decirte algo— su voz cambio por una un poco más seria.

— ¡Ya sé!, ¿por fin botaste a Lenalee?— soltó una risotada

—Sabes que eso termino hace mucho tiempo…. Lo que tengo que decirte es más importante… lanzaron un boletín para capturar a tus "hermanas"— hubo un silencio de algunos segundos antes de que cualquier sonido pudiese ser escuchado. — ¿Cassio?

—Sigo aquí— por fin hablo luego de un gran suspiro.

—En fin, solo te llamo para que no te metas en problemas. Les están dando una pena de muerte en algunos países.

— Dime la verdad Allen… Tú y tus amigos las están buscando ¿verdad?— La rubia dio un golpe a su buro sacando una pequeña caja.

—Si… Kanda, Lavi y yo nos dirigimos hacia la cuidad donde se les vio por última vez.

—Allen…

— ¿Sí?

—Sia te va a patear el culo…

.

* * *

.

**Mokona: Están siendo perseguidas por la justicia D:**

**Tomoyo: Sip, por posesión de armamento ilegal –w- **

**Mokona: y por si fuera poco una organización esta tras de Fran.**

**Tomoyo: No solo una.**

**Mokona: A quien le importa, en el próximo capítulo salen 3 chicos guapos *Q***

**Tomoyo: Y la presentación de Cassio y otra chica nwn **

**TyM: ¡Dejen sus comentarios!**


End file.
